Vengeance ou Protection
by linora
Summary: Un corps est retrouvé se faisant rencontrer l'équipe du Jefferson et deux militaires entourés de secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Ne possède pas Bones ou Stargate SG1**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Deux jeunes gens, Nicolas et James, avaient décidés de sécher les cours pour aller s'amuser dans un vieil entrepôt abandonné. Le plan était de se filmer en train de faire des figures avec leurs skates pour après le mettre sur internet. Ils avaient déjà fait une dizaine de figures chacun et allaient bientôt partir quand Nicolas voulut en tenter une que son ami trouvait trop dangereux._

_-Nick, le sol est pourri, si tu te rates cela va céder._

_-Mais non, cela va tenir, on est passé sur des planches plus pourries que ça et il ne s'est rien passé. De plus, il n'a aucune chance que je foire, je suis le meilleur._

_-Arrêtez de te vanter ! Et on marchait prudemment sur ces planches, là si tu te rates, tu vas atterrir brutalement, cela change tout._

_-Tu as la frousse !_

_-Pas du tout, je suis simplement prudent._

_-Si tu le dis. En tout cas, je vais le faire avec ou sans toi. Alors ?_

_-Ok je te suis mais je t'aurai prévenu._

_Les deux garçons se préparèrent, Nicolas voulait passer par-dessus trois barres tout en évitant deux barres situaient au-dessus, l'écart entre les deux séries devait être d'environ un mètre cinquante, pour atterrir sur une rampe de l'autre côté pendant que James filmait. Il s'élança et réussit à passer les deux premières barres et avait presque réussi la dernière mais il a alors fait une erreur. La fin de son skate était légèrement baissée et il a heurté la barre. James se figea en voyant son ami tombé sur le planche, il soupira de soulagement quand un craquement retentit et son ami disparu à travers le plancher. Il lui fallut entendre son ami l'appelle pour qu'il réagisse et s'approche prudemment du bord. Il poussa un nouveau soupir de soulagement en voyant que Nicolas était conscient et avait l'air indemne, il était tombé sur un amas de matelas. Il s'apprêtait à parler quand il remarqua quelque chose qu'il lui fit pousser un cri d'horreur, en suivant son regard Nicolas le rejoignit. En effet juste à cote de lui se trouvait un cadavre._

* * *

**Bon cela va être des courts chapitres, et il se peut qu'il y a des erreurs sur les données scientifique dans les chapitres suivants, je m'excuse d'avance.**

**Donnez moi votre avis!**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Ne possède pas Bones ou Stargate SG1**

**La publication sera rapide**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Tempérance Brennan fut réveillée par la sonnerie du téléphone de Booth, elle décida de l'ignorer et de se rendormir, Christine l'avait empêché de dormir pendant la grande majorité de la nuit, elle était épuisée. Cependant elle n'eut pas la chance de le faire car Booth retourna dans la chambre._

_-Bones ! On a un corps qui nous attend._

_-C'est notre jour de congé._

_-Je sais mais d'habitude cela ne te déranges pas._

_-Je suis épuisée, ce n'est pas toi qui a veillé Christine toute la nuit._

_-Désolé, je t'aiderais la prochaine fois. Maintenant debout._

_-D'accord, je viens, de toute façon on n'est pressé, le corps ne va pas disparaitre._

_Ils arrivèrent une heure plus tard, l'inspecteur sur place leur raconta rapidement les événements alors qu'il les conduisait au sous-sol de l'immeuble. Les pompiers avaient dû briser la porte pour avoir accès au cops et à l'un des deux garçons qui avaient fait la découverte. Seule la partie haute du corps était totalement visible et à l'état de squelette, l'autre partie du corps était encore en chair même décomposé que Camille était déjà en train d'examiner. Bones s'accroupit à cote d'elle._

_-Alors, Bones ?_

_-D'après sa structure osseuse visible, il s'agit d'homme de type occidental qui est âgé d'une quarantaine d'années. Son crâne présente plusieurs fractures, de même que plusieurs cotes et son cubitus droit aussi mais celui-ci montre un début de guérison, il a du se le casser quelques jours avant sa mort._

_-Comment expliques-tu l'état du corps ?_

_-Il y a d'abord ce plastique, répondit Camille en montant celui-ci qui était encore sous le corps, mais il y avait aussi un bloc de béton sur les jambes, d'après les pompiers, cela a maintenu cette partie en meilleur état que l'autre qui était exposé aux éléments._

_-Y-a-t-il une cause de la mort ?_

_-Je ne peux encore le dire, il pourrait être mort des coups qu'il a reçus au crâne ou alors aux cotes, j'ai besoin de l'examiner plus en détails pour déterminer la véritable cause de la mort._

_-En tout cas, moi j'ai trouvé une blessure par balle au niveau du genou gauche._

_-Une idée du calibre, Camille._

_-Non, le début de la décomposition et l'écrasement du au bloc de béton a déformé le trou mais cela à l'air d'être du petit calibre. Je ne comprends pas ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-J'ai plein de cadavres d'insectes et d'autres bien vivant mais le truc bizarre c'est que cela semble être les mêmes, enfin je crois._

_-Hodgins pourra nous expliquer. Nous devons le ramener à l'institut pour continuer l'examen._

_-D'accord. Dites-moi quand vous avez des résultats. Je vais me balader dans les environs pour voir si je peux trouver quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire._

_-Très bien, à plus tard Seeley._

_-Booth, tu pourrais ensuite aller vérifier sur Christine, papa devrait être rentré de chez le médecin._

_-Le médecin ? Elle est malade ?_

_-Mais non, c'est un examen de routine, tu as oublié._

_-Désolé, ok je vais me renseigner._

_-Merci._

* * *

**Je ne suis pas une spécialiste, il peut donc avoir des erreurs médico-légale donc j"accepte les conseils si quelque chose est vraiment faux et à l'air totalement déplacé.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Ne possède pas Bones ou Stargate SG1**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_Environ deux plus tard, Booth faisait son entrée dans le laboratoire du Jefferson._

_-Alors, Bones ?_

_-Angela est en train de faire la reconstruction faciale, on pourrait alors trouver son identité s'il se trouve dans les bases de données. En tout cas, ce n'est pas les blessures à la tête qui sont la cause de la mort, cependant en examina les cotes j'ai trouvé des marques qui suggèrent qu'il a reçus des coups de couteaux en plus d'avoir eu les côtes cassées. Mes conclusions sont que cet homme a été passé à tabac pendant un bon moment avant d'être poignarder à plusieurs reprises._

_-Et la balle ?_

_-Camille s'en occupe._

_-C'est du 9mm, je l'ai envoyé au FBI, ils trouveront peut-être une correspondance dans la base de données. En tout cas, j'ai remarqué de nombreux bleus et lacérations sur ces jambes, ce qui semblait correspondre au passage à tabac qui le docteur Brennan propose._

_-Et pour tes bestioles ? Tu c'est ce qui leur est arrivé ?_

_-Oui, j'allais y venir, notre homme a été…_

_-Congelé !_

_-Hodgins ?_

_-Notre homme avait commencé à être dévorer par les insectes quand il a été congelé, tuant ainsi toutes les bestioles qui se trouvaient sur lui. Puis il était décongelé permettant à la décomposition de recommencer._

_-Donc, pas d'heure de la mort._

_-Non cela va être compliqué de savoir quand il est mort._

_-On va voir Angela, elle a peut-être des nouvelles pour nous._

_-Monsieur Nigel-Murrey, je veux que vous nettoyiez le bas du corps dès que Camille aura fini._

_-Bien, docteur Brennan._

_Brennan et Booth se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire d'Angela, ils arrivèrent au moment où celle-ci venait enfin de finir la reconstruction faciale._

_-Tu as enfin fini, Angela ?_

_-Oui, c'était assez facile, le crâne présentait peu de dégâts à part les coups à l'arrière, le devant est assez intacte._

_-Plutôt banal comme type._

_-J'allais lancer la recherche, j'espère avoir rapidement un résultat._

_Pendant la recherche, Angela et Temperance se mirent à discuter de leurs enfants alors que Booth regardait avec impatience l'écran en espérant un résultat. Cela faisait cinq minutes que la recherche fut lancée quand un bip annonça un résultat. Ils regardèrent l'écran pour voir apparaitre la photo d'un homme en uniforme de police._

_-Il s'agit de Pete Shanadan, un flic._

* * *

**Ah! Pauvre Pete! C'est de l'ironie, je suis une fan du couple Sam/Jack et je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé Pete.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Ne possède pas Bones ou Stargate SG1**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_Booth et Brennan avaient rejoints Sweets et Caroline Julian dans une salle de réunion au FBI, le lendemain._

_-Alors, agent Booth ?_

_-Nous avons découvert l'identité de notre mort, il s'agit de Pete Shanadan, un détective de Denver. D'après le rapport, il aurait disparu il y a quatre ans._

_-Il est mort à la même période, d'après l'avis de disparition il avait le bras cassé au moment de sa disparition, cela correspond à ce que nous avons trouvé._

_-Y-a-t-il une raison à sa présence dans la région ?_

_-Pas pour l'instant, il n'a aucune famille ou lien dans le coin, et aucune enquête qui pourrait l'avoir amené ici._

_-Sa disparition pourrait-elle avoir un rapport avec son bras cassé ?_

_-Je ne sais pas mais au moment de sa disparition, il avait de graves problèmes._

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Il avait une enquête sur le dos, il était suspendu. Une femme à déposer un rapport pour harcèlement de sa part. En fait, son bras cassé serait due au faites qu'il n'a pas respecté l'ordonnance d'éloignement._

_-Comment ?_

_-La femme qu'il harcelait lui à casser le bras quand il se présenta chez elle, il l'a surpris et elle a réagi._

_-C'est un homme assez costaud et entrainer comment une femme a-t-elle pu le maitriser ?_

_-Sweets, une femme peut maitriser un détective quand elle est major dans l'Air Force._

_-Oh ! Cela change tout ! L'a-t-on interrogé ?_

_-Oui mais elle n'était pas l'état du Colorado à l'époque, répondit Booth en consultant le dossier avant de se figer._

_-Booth !_

_-Selon le rapport, elle a déclaré qu'elle était à Washington quand il a disparu._

_-Washington ? Cela change tout ! Maintenant que nous avons le corps et qu'il a été trouvé ici, son alibi ne tient plus._

_-Mais on n'a trouvé aucune trace qui prouve que Shanadan était à Washington._

_-C'est un flic, il aurait trouvé un moyen._

_-Quel est votre idée ? Sweets ?_

_-Je pense que Shanadan a suivi le major jusqu'ici, il a tenté de l'agresser et elle s'est défendue._

_-Faux ! L'homme a été tabassé, non c'est pire il a été torturé, si c'est elle qui l'a tué, en aucun cas ce n'était de la légitime défense. Elle en a eu peut-être marre de son harcèlement et a décidé de s'en débarrasser._

_-En tout cas, nous devons lui parler. Qui est-elle ?_

_-C'était le major Samantha Carter._

_-Trouvez là ! Nous allons lui poser des questions !_

* * *

**Sam une meurtrière?**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Ne possède pas Bones ou Stargate SG1**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_Il fallut un peu de temps pour trouver la trace du major Carter, aujourd'hui elle était lieutenant-colonel et vivait maintenant à Washington, encore un truc qui n'était pas en sa faveur. Ils avaient trouvés peu de choses sur elle._

_-Franchement, on a rien trouvé sur cette femme, c'est louche._

_-Je sais, elle doit travailler sur des projets top secret, cela m'inquiète un peu, je ne veux pas que les militaires nous donnent des bâtons dans les roues._

_-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait mais cela à l'air de rapporter beaucoup._

_C'était tout à fait vrai, le quartier où habitait le colonel n'était composé que de maisons de bonnes tailles, il était évident que les gens habitant-là étaient aisés. Booth allait pour sonner quand il remarqua que la porte n'était pas fermé, faisant signe à Bones de reculer, il prit son arme et ouvrit doucement la porte. Il vit immédiatement un homme à terre, prenant son pouls, il ne trouva point, il continua donc à avancer quand il entendit le bruit d'un bébé en train de pleurer. Il avança plus rapidement et déboucha dans le salon juste à temps pour voir un homme disparaitre par la seconde porte de la pièce, ne prenant pas le temps de regarder autour de lui, il se précipita à sa poursuite. Il déboucha dans la rue pour voir l'homme disparaitre au volant d'une moto, dépité il retourna dans la maison pour se retrouver menacer par un homme qui lui confisqua son arme. Il fut conduit de retour dans le salon où Bones était aussi tenu en respect, le salon était envahi par des hommes, militaires selon leurs comportements. Il eut à peine le temps de voir un homme menotté et une femme inconsciente totalement entouré avant d'être brutalement poussé sur le canapé. L'homme qui lui avait pris son arme se posta devant lui._

_-Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?_

_-Je suis l'agent spécial du FBI Seeley Booth et c'est le docteur Temperance Brennan, nous voulions parler au colonel Carter sur une de nos enquêtes. J'ai ma plaque, vous pouvez vérifier, continua-t-il alors que l'homme prenait ses papiers._

_-Ne bougez pas ! Je reviens !_

_Pendant son absence, Booth en profita pour prendre un meilleur regard sur ses alentours, il avait raison, ces hommes étaient des militaires qui devaient être habitués à l'action vu leurs déplacements cependant il remarqua qu'ils portaient un équipement qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. L'homme menotté et les trois corps qu'il n'avait pas tout de suite vu, avaient été enlevés et la femme avait disparue. Il espérait qu'elle allait bien ainsi que les enfants, les jouets indiquaient clairement la présence de ceux-ci. Il allait demander à Bones comment elle allait quand l'homme est revenu, il était beaucoup plus détendu._

_-Désolé agent Booth, docteur Brennan mais nous devions être sûr._

_-Est-ce que le colonel va bien ? Pouvons-nous lui parler ? Et que se passe-t-il ?_

_-Le colonel Carter a été conduit à l'hôpital mais ces blessures ne sont pas graves, nous lui avons parlé et elle est d'accord pour vous voir, je vais donc vous conduire là-bas._

_-Vous n'avez pas répondu à sa dernière question. Pourquoi ces hommes s'en sont-ils pris à elle ?_

_-Désolé mais je ne peux pas vous communiquer cette information, vous n'avez les autorisations pour avoir accès à eux._

_-On pourrait vous aider._

_-Arrêtez insister agent Booth, nous savons très bien ce que nous faisons, vous nous gêneriez plus qu'autre chose. Vous n'avez aucune idée de la nature de ces hommes et je ne pense pas que vous voulez mettre en danger votre famille._

_-Est-ce une menace ?_

_-Non, une simple déclaration. Bon je suppose que vous voulez toujours voir le colonel Carter._

_-Bien sûr._

_-Alors venez, je vous conduis à l'hôpital._

* * *

**Sam a des enfants, il est assez evident de savoir qui est leur père.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Ne possède pas Bones ou Stargate SG1**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_L'hôpital militaire était un des endroits qu'il détestait le plus, il n'avait aucune raison précise mais il ne l'aime pas. En tout cas, il remarqua rapidement que la sécurité n'était pas celle de l'habituelle, elle avait été renforcé. Plus ils approchaient de la chambre du colonel plus la sécurité devenait visible. Leur accompagnateur eut quelques mots avec les gardes de la porte avant qu'ils soient introduit dans la chambre, là il y avait une femme qui faisait moins que son âgé déclaré. L'homme lui chuchota quelques mots avant de la laisser avec eux, elle les regarda un moment avant de parler._

_-Le major Elliot a dit que vous voulez me parler._

_-C'est vrai je suis l'agent Booth et voici le docteur Brennan._

_-Il me l'a déjà dit, de quoi voulez-vous parler ?_

_-Nous avons trouvé un corps que nous avons identifié comme celui de Pete Shanadan._

_-Ah ! Et alors ?_

_-Son corps a été retrouvé ici à Washington. Nous pensons donc qu'il a été tué ici et l'époque de la mort semble coïncidée avec votre présence dans la ville._

_-Donc vous pensez que je suis responsable de sa mort._

_-Pas encore mais je voudrais savoir quand vous avez vu la dernière fois et ce que vous avez fait quand vous étiez à Washington au moment de sa disparition._

_-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était le 20 octobre 2007, je rentrais chez moi quand il a surgit derrière moi. J'ai agi par instinct et il se retrouva au sol avec le bras cassé. Mes amis sont arrivés à ce moment-là et ils ont appelés la police après je n'en ai plus entendu parler sauf quand ils sont venus m'informer de sa disparition qui s'est passé à mon retour de Washington._

_-En êtes-vous sur ? J'ai aussi besoin de savoir votre emploi du temps quand vous étiez ici._

_-J'en sur absolument, c'est la dernière fois que je le vis. Malheureusement je ne peux pas vous dire ce que j'ai fait pendant que j'étais ici, c'est classé secret défense mais je peux vous fournir des témoignages sur mes déplacements._

_-Nous verrons. Savez-vous si en dehors de vous il avait des problèmes. Il aurait pu parler d'une enquête, de personnes qui lui en voulaient. Ont-ils des ennemis ?_

_-Je ne peux pas vous dire, quand nous sortions ensemble, nous avions établis que le boulot était hors limite. Mais c'est un flic, des personnes pourraient vouloir se venger, il faudra plutôt demander à ses collègues._

_-Nous leurs demanderont. Saviez-vous certains de ses amis ?_

_-Pas vraiment, je sais qu'il était super copain avec certains de ses collègues mais le seul ami que je connaisse bien, est mon frère Mark._

_-Nous lui parlerons, madame. Si jamais j'ai d'autres questions…_

_-Je serais à votre disposition, agent Booth._

_Ils sortirent de la chambre, la sécurité était toujours aussi serré, un aviateur les attendait à l'extérieur, on lui avait donné pour mission de les ramener au domicile du colonel pour qu'ils puissent récupérer leur voiture. Sur le chemin Bones essaya de soutirer des informations à l'aviateur mais celui-ci tenait bon, faisant sourire Booth. Cependant celui-ci aurait bien voulu avoir des réponses mais il connaissait les militaires. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la maison où il y avait une équipe de sécurité._

_-Merci aviateur._

_-De rien monsieur, je ne fais que mon devoir._

* * *

**S'il vous plait, donnez-moi votre avis!**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Ne possède pas Bones ou Stargate SG1**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_Le trajet de retour jusqu'à l'institut se fit dans un silence total. Ils étaient dans le laboratoire qu'Hodgins les aborda déjà._

_-J'ai trouvé quelque chose._

_-C'est quoi, Hodgins ?_

_-J'ai trouvé des résidus de crème mais pas n'importe laquelle, celle-ci n'est utilisé que pour soigner les brûlures graves, on la donne aux patients quand ils quittent l'hôpital._

_-Et alors ? Cela pourrait venir de n'importe où._

_-Non j'ai trouvé ces résidus au niveau de l'attache du sac, la personne qui l'a mis dedans à soit des brûlures graves ou quelqu'un de proche dont il s'occupe._

_-Donc si nous avons un suspect, nous vérifions pour ça. Autre chose ?_

_-Oui, j'ai trouvé des fragments de bois exotiques, du « Peltogyne venosa », c'est de l'amarante. Je pense que son cadavre pourrait avoir être conservé pendant un moment dans un meuble de ce bois. Cela devrait réduire la liste, ce n'est pas un bois commun et son prix est assez élevé._

_-Donc nous cherchons quelqu'un qui peut avoir accès à des meubles en amarante et qui souffre probablement de brûlures graves._

_-Oui._

_-Bien, essaye de trouver autre chose._

_-D'accord Brennan, dit-il en repartant._

_-Et maintenant ?_

_-Maintenant nous allons joindre Mark Carter, il aura peut-être des informations supplémentaires._

_Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle de conférence au FBI, en train de composer le numéro de Mark Carter, c'est une femme qui leurs répondit._

_-Bonjour, résidence Carter, que puis-je pour vous ?_

_-Bonjour madame, je suis désolé de vous déranger mais je suis l'agent Booth du FBI, je voudrais parler à Mark Carter._

_-Je suis désolé mais il n'est pas encore là, puis-je vous demander de quoi vous voulez lui parler ? En attendant son arrivée._

_-Très bien. Nous avons malheureusement retrouvés le corps de Pete Shanadan et on nous a dit que votre mari était ami avec lui._

_-Oui, ils étaient très bons amis, tellement que mon mari a pris son parti contre sa propre sœur._

_-En faites, c'est elle qui nous a donné le nom de votre mari, savez-vous comment été les relations entre les deux ?_

_-Je ne sais pas grand-chose, c'est essentiellement la version de Pete, Sam ne voulait pas en parler. C'est Mark qui les a présentés, il voulait aider Pete après son divorce et il pensait que sa sœur était solitaire et qu'elle pourrait enfin s'installer. On pensait que tout allait bien entre les deux, Pete appelait souvent pour dire que leur relation était géniale mais un jour j'ai appelé Sam et j'ai découvert la vérité, cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait rompu avec lui._

_-Vous savez pourquoi ?_

_-Pete à donner une version mais je l'ai ignoré par contre selon Sam, il a commencé à se comporter comme son ex-fiancé, Jonas. Je n'ai jamais eu tous les détails mais la relation à très mal fini, je crois que la police, elle-même, a dû intervenir. Oh ! Mon mari vient d'arriver, je vous le passe._

_La conversation avec Mark Carter fut assez différente, il était évident qu'il estimait que sa sœur était la responsable de la rupture, qu'elle s'était mal comportée. Pour lui, Pete n'avait rien de comparable à Jonas qui avait été un homme violent, c'était un homme charmant qui avait seulement cherché à aider sa sœur. En effet, celle-ci travaillait trop et pour lui ses collègues l'empêchaient de vivre et il était convaincu qu'ils l'avaient poussé à casser. Cependant il était sûr que sa sœur n'avait rien fait à son ami mais il leur indiqua que le mari de celui-ci pourrait être connecté à ça. Pete lui avait dit que Jack O'Neill était un homme dangereux et qu'il semblait avoir une grande emprise sur Sam. De plus les deux s'étaient ensemble trop vite après la disparition de Pete. Booth le remercia et raccrocha pour lancer des recherches sur ce nouveau suspect._

* * *

**Un frère qui ne soutient pas sa soeur, ce n'est pas très sympa. Deux visions sur une relation, les problèmes de Mark fausse sa vision.**

**Maintenant à la recherche d'un brûlé et de meubles violets.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Ne possède pas Bones ou Stargate SG1**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_Le général Jack O'Neill n'était pas heureux ! Et tout le monde semblait marcher sur les œufs autour de lui. Il savait qu'une réunion avec le président et l'état-major était important mais on aurait dû le prévenir immédiatement de l'incident. Le pire s'est que c'était le président qui l'avait informé quand son chef des Services Secret le lui avait dit. Il a mis fin à la réunion et immédiatement mis au courant Jack, lui disant d'y aller et qu'il ferait en sorte qu'il soit prévenu à l'instant si malheureusement une telle situation se représentait. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital lui parut très long, il n'avait aucune information à part que sa femme et ses enfants allaient bien, les hommes qui gardaient la chambre s'écartèrent en le voyant. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que tous les trois étaient sain et sauf, il était juste à cote du lit quand Sam ouvrit les yeux._

_-Jack._

_-Hé ! Ça va ?_

_-Assez bien, je voudrais sortir le plus vite possible._

_-Je sais. Que s'est-il passé ? On m'a donné des éléments mais…_

_-J'ai manqué de vigilance, je pensais qu'on avait eu la dernière cellule. Vala m'a laissé un message disant qu'elle m'envoyait quelque chose qui devrait me faire plaisir alors quand cet homme habillé en livreur à sonner, j'ai ouvert en croyant qu'il apportait le colis de Vala. J'ai à peine ouvert la porte que j'ai été zattée, je pense qu'ils ont été surpris quand je suis resté consciente. Ils m'ont trainés dans le salon et sont allés cherchés les enfants, j'ai réussi à comprendre qu'on devait servir de monnaies d'échangés mais je ne sais pas pourquoi._

_-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?_

_-L'un des hommes est sorti disant qu'il reviendrait rapidement alors quand ils entendirent la porte claquer, ils n'ont prêtés attention. Le premier homme est mort avant d'avoir pu réagir, le mystérieux sauveur a réussi à tuer deux des autres hommes avant de se faire désarmer par le dernier. Il venait de l'assommer quand cet agent du FBI…_

_-Oh là ! Quel agent du FBI ?_

_-Oh ! Personne ne t'a rien dit ! Le corps de Shanadan a été retrouvé à Washington et bien évidement il est venu me parler._

_-D'accord, on y reviendra après, as-tu une idée sur ton mystérieux sauveur ?_

_-Non, il était défiguré par une brûlure mais il a fait l'armée, ces déplacements criaient militaires. Je ne sais pas mais il me semblait familier cependant je n'arrive pas à le situer._

_-Peut-être un ancien du programme mais je ne me souviens pas d'un des autres victimes de brûlures graves. On va chercher. Maintenant sur cet agent…_

_-L'agent Booth, il semblait travailler en collaboration avec le docteur Brennan, tu sais la femme qui écrit les livres que Daniel aime tant. _

_-Oh ! Celle qui étudie les os._

_-Oui. De toute façon, ils vont probablement te chercher après avoir parlé à Mark, tu sais comment il t'adore._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas je le sais, dit-il avant d'être interrompu par son téléphone, il s'éloigne avant de revenir après avoir raccroché. Eh bien, il est rapide, il a demandé mon dossier, je pense qu'une petite réunion est en ordre._

_-Evite les ennuis !_

_-Tu me connais._

_-Justement Jack, je te connais trop bien, je sais comment tu fonctionnes._

_-Je vais me comporter. Je vais aller me renseigner sur cet agent Booth et je m'occupe de te faire sortir._

_-Merci, mon amour._

* * *

**Enfin une apparition de Jack. **

**Il y a un élément important dans ce chapitre pour résoudre l'histoire, arrivez-vous à le voir!**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Ne possède pas Bones ou Stargate SG1**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

_Le lendemain commença mal pour Booth, lui et Brennan avaient été convoqués par le directeur du FBI, en chemin ils furent rejoint par Sweets et Caroline qui leurs dit qu'ils avaient mis les pieds dans un nid de guêpes. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de conférence avec le directeur et un général de l'Air Force._

_-Monsieur le directeur, vous vouliez nous voir ?_

_-C'est exact agent Booth, docteur Brennan. Le général O'Neill voudrait savoir pourquoi vous avez voulu avoir accès à son dossier._

_-C'est en rapport avec notre enquête._

_-Cela concerne la mort de Pete Shanadan, ma femme m'a raconté votre visite. Je suppose que Mark Carter ait dit un tas de mauvaises choses sur moi, je pensais qu'il serait bien de vous rendre visite._

_-C'est exact, il nous a parlé de vous. Je dois vous demander certaines choses si c'est d'accord avec vous et le directeur._

_-D'accord, agent Booth mais faites attention, lui dit celui-ci en partant._

_-Alors agent Booth que voulez-vous savoir ? _

_-Saviez-vous Pete Shanadan ?_

_-Pas vraiment, je ne l'ai rencontré que quelque fois mais nous n'avons pas véritablement discutés._

_-Mark Carter prétend que vous êtes responsable de la rupture entre Pete et sa sœur._

_-Absolument pas. Je n'ai rien fait, Sam avait l'air heureux avec lui et c'est la seule chose qui a toujours compté pour moi._

_-Savez-vous la véritable raison ?_

_-Oui. Notre travail est classé, alors que la plupart se contente de ça cela n'a pas été son cas, il a donc demandé à un ami travaillant au FBI de faire une recherche d'antécédents sur Sam. De plus il nous a suivi alors que nous étions sur une mission et a failli nous faire échouer en plus de presque faire tuer Sam. Elle n'a pas apprécié ses actions et a immédiatement fini leur relation._

_-Quel fut la réaction de monsieur Shanadan ?_

_-Mauvaise, il a refusé d'abandonner, il a tellement harcelé Sam qu'elle a finalement dû demander une mesure d'éloignement._

_-Quand avez-vous vu monsieur Shanadan pour la dernière fois ?_

_-C'était le 20 octobre 2007, nous revenions d'un enterrement, Sam avant nous, quand nous sommes arrivés il était par terre avec le bras cassé. Nous avons appelé la police qui l'embarqua._

_-Où étiez-vous quand il a disparu ?_

_-En congé, j'avais été blessé quelques jours plus tôt et je n'étais pas encore autorisé au service. J'étais chez moi, seul et personne ne peut le confirmer, si vous le demander._

_-Vous vous y connaissez en matière de torture, général ?_

_-Bones !_

_-Quoi ! C'est une question importante et justifiée._

_-Oui, docteur Brennan, je m'y connais cependant ce n'est pas moi qui l'a torturé._

_-Comment pouvons-nous le savoir ? Vous auriez pu découvrir qu'il suivait votre femme et décidé de s'en débarrasser._

_-Si cela avait été moi, agent Booth, vous n'auriez jamais rien retrouvé. J'ai parfaitement les moyens de me débarrasser d'un corps définitivement. Maintenant si vous avez vos réponses, je dois y aller, j'ai un rendez-vous assez important._

_-Bien sûr, général. Merci de votre temps._

* * *

**Bones aucun manque de tact! Mais vu toutes les connexions de Jack, s'il était le meutrier personne n'aurait jamais retrouvé Pete Shanadan.**

**S'il vous plait donnez-moi votre avis!**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Ne possède pas Bones ou Stargate SG1**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

_Tout le monde était réuni au Jefferson pour voir les avancées de l'enquête._

_-Bon comment avez-vous trouvé le général O'Neill, Sweets ?_

_-Il était sincère particulièrement à la fin, s'il était responsable de la mort de Shanadan, nous n'aurons rien trouvés._

_-Il le croit peut-être mais il peut se tromper._

_-Non, Bones, je ne crois pas qu'il soit coupable._

_-Pourquoi pas, Booth ? Cet homme a admis qu'il s'y connaissait en torture, qu'il n'aime pas la victime, qu'il n'a aucun alibi pour le crime et en plus il était blessé à ce moment, il faut vérifier s'il n'avait pas des brûlures._

_-Moi, ce que je trouve étrange, c'est votre réaction maintenant, vous vous comportez comme si vous étiez en admiration devant cet homme._

_-Sweets !_

_-Il a raison, je ne l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite mais maintenant je me souviens d'où j'avais déjà entendu le nom._

_-Et alors ? Qui y-t-il sur cet homme que vous admirez ?_

_-Jack O'Neill est une légende dans les Backs Ops, tout militaire travaillant dans les opérations spéciales a entendu parler de lui. Cet homme n'est pas très obéissant aux ordres mais c'est souvent pour une bonne raison, en tout cas il n'a jamais laissé un homme derrière et jamais n'a fait le moindre mal à une femme ou un enfant. Mais le fait marquant c'est d'avoir réussi à s'échapper d'une prison irakienne après quatre mois d'emprisonnement._

_-Je ne vois rien d'extraordinaire, déclara Hodgins._

_-Les prisons irakiennes ne sont pas comme les nôtres, Hodgins, c'est l'enfer._

_-Il n'était pas seul, il a fait sortir tous les prisonniers et a tué tous les gardiens mais surtout le chef qui était sur la liste américaine des hommes à abattre. De plus les autres prisonniers ont racontés qu'O'Neill faisait express d'emmerder les gardiens, cela à épargner beaucoup de torture aux autres. Il n'y a pas de rapports officiels mais l'état de ses blessures, on fait se demander aux médecins comment il était encore en vie._

_-Ok, on se calme, chéri. Je vais demander à savoir la nature des blessures du général et savoir s'il possède un endroit pour cacher un corps dans la ville ou ses environs._

_-Merci Caroline. Hodgins, les affaires de Shanadan devraient être arrivées, peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose d'utile dedans. Angela, pourriez-vous regarder dans ses relevés de compte et de téléphone pour voir si quelque chose ressort. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons rien, il nous faut des preuves pour impliquer l'un de nos suspects ou en trouver un autre._

_-Monsieur Nigel-Murrey a remarqué que les coups ont été donné par une arme et non par des poings, je vais essayer de l'identifier cela pourrait aider._

_-Les lacérations sont étranges, Seeley, je n'ai pas réussi à identifier la lame mais j'ai donné des particules à Hodgins._

_-La lame doit être une antiquité, ce sont des particules de bronze qui se trouvaient dans les blessures. Je vais voir avec Angela si elle peut faire une simulation de la lame._

_-Ok. Donnez-moi au plus vite les résultats, moi je vais essayer de savoir où nos deux principaux suspects se trouvaient exactement. Je vais essayer de refaire leurs parcours pas à pas et voir si je peux localiser quelqu'un qui aurait vu Shanadan à proximité. Donc, à plus tard._

* * *

**Avis, s'il vous plait!**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Ne possède pas Bones ou Stargate SG1**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

_Booth était plutôt mal à l'aise, il ne voulait pas vraiment déranger les O'Neill une nouvelle fois mais certains éléments exigeaient qu'il parle de nouveau à madame. Il sonna à la porte qui s'ouvrit rapidement sur le général._

_-Agent Booth, que puis-je pour vous ?_

_-Je dois encore parler à votre femme, j'ai besoin d'éclaircissement._

_-Très bien, rentrez ! fit le général en le laissant passer et le conduisit dans le salon où sa femme l'attendait._

_-Jack, que se passe-t-il ?_

_-L'agent Booth a d'autres questions pour toi._

_-Allez-y._

_-J'ai découvert qu'à l'époque des faits, vous possédiez un appartement à Washington et d'après l'un de vos voisins, vous aviez des meubles en bois violet, c'est-à-dire en amarante, et c'est dans un meuble de ce type que le corps de Shanadan aurait été conservé pendant un moment._

_-C'est exact, l'appartement était un héritage de ma mère comme les meubles qui venaient de sa famille, ils sont maintenant dans un garde-meuble, vous pouvez les examiner si vous voulez._

_-Euh… Merci. Je vais donc vous laisser._

_Il quitta rapidement leur domicile et alors qu'il était en voiture, il reçut un coup de fil lui disant de revenir au plus vite au laboratoire. Il arriva pour se retrouver assaillir par les fouines qui parlaient toutes en même temps._

_-Stop ! Pas tous à la fois ! Bones ?_

_-Nous avons identifiés l'arme utilisée pour le frapper, il s'agit d'une lance spartiate qui a aussi servi pour les lacérations et les coups de couteau._

_-Double emploi. Hodgins ?_

_-J'ai examiné les affaires, il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, la seule chose étrange se sont des écrous différents et en examinant les relevés de compte, Angela à trouver qu'il les avait achetés deux écrous qui devaient aller sur la colonne de direction. Cependant ce n'était pas les mêmes._

_-Et alors ?_

_-Booth, dans certaines voitures si on ne met pas les bons écrous, la colonne de direction va casser._

_-Donc selon vous, il aurait saboté une voiture._

_-Pas une, deux voitures, il y a deux écrous différents._

_-Pouvez-vous dire de quelle voiture cela provient ?_

_-Je pourrais peut-être trouver les modèles mais il y a un meilleur moyen._

_-Comment ça ?_

_-J'ai trouvé une empreinte partielle qui ne correspond pas à notre victime._

_-Qui ?_

_-Vous n'allez pas aimer ça, elle appartient au lieutenant-colonel Samantha Carter._

_-Super cela commence à devenir agaçant, je vais lui demander de venir, elle pourra nous donner une réponse. Je commence à en avoir marre de cette enquête._

* * *

**Un sabotage? Ou deux? Il était devenu fou cependant si l'une des voitures appartient à Sam à qui appartient l'autre.**

**Oh désolé si je me trompe dans la mécanique.**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Ne possède pas Bones ou Stargate SG1**

**Amandine: Merci pour ton commentaire. Tu as raison sur le brûlé, j'aimerais savoir qui tu pense qu'il est car je ne vois pas à qui tu pourrais penser en vérité. Quand aux fautes j'utilise le correcteur d'orthographe à bon escient, je vérifie qu'il ne fait pas des idioties.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

_-Putain ! Je déteste ça !_

_Son éclat et la porte brutalement claqué, indiqué à Sam que son mari n'avait pas eu une bonne journée qui semblait se produire de plus en plus ces temps-ci. Il n'avait jamais aimé les politiciens et devoir les côtoyer régulièrement lui devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Et il manquait de passer du temps avec les enfants malgré le fait que Sam et les enfants vivaient ici. Sam, de plus, n'avait pas encore eu sa nouvelle affectation et elle savait qu'il espérait que cela n'allait pas trop les séparer. Il ignorait qu'elle avait parlé avec le président et l'état-major qui savaient qu'il arrivait à saturation et qu'ensemble ils préparaient un plan qui pourrait satisfaire tout le monde. Elle fut sortir de ses pensées par un baiser de son mari._

_-Comment était la journée ?_

_-Assez bien mais la tienne ne semblait pas d'avoir ravi._

_-Bah. Je suis maintenant capable de ne plus péter les plombs face aux politiciens et à leurs magouilles._

_-Alors qu'est qui t'as énervé au point que tu es oublié la règle qui dit qu'on ne doit pas jurer à la maison. N'oublie pas que nos enfants, surtout Grâce est en âge de ramasser et de le répéter._

_-Désolé. Nous avons tenté d'interroger l'homme qui a survécu à l'attaque de notre maison mais il est aussi silencieux qu'une tombe, rien ne semble lui faire ouvrir la bouche. Nous devons avoir des réponses._

_-Jack…_

_-Non Sam. Il est hors de question qu'on menace ma famille, nous devons retrouver l'homme qui est parti._

_-Jack…_

_-Je ne réduirais pas la sécurité._

_-Mais Jack, je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre._

_-Je le sais mais je veux te protéger et en plus j'ai promis à ton père de veiller sur toi alors qu'il était sur son lit de mort. Je suis sûr que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, il serait capable de revenir me hanter._

_-Tu es impossible._

_-C'est un Carter, vous êtes des spécialistes à faire des choses impossibles._

_Il allait continuer quand Jake décida de faire entendre sa présence, il fit signe à sa femme qu'il allait s'en occuper. Elle était heureuse qu'il ait dépassé sa peur quand il a découvert que leur second enfant allait être un garçon, le spectre de Charlie l'avait alors beaucoup hanté. Il était à peine partir que le téléphone sonna, elle le décrocha et ne fut pas très contente quand elle se rendit compte qui était à l'autre bout du fil. Même mort, Pete Shanadan semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui gâcher la vie, elle déclara qu'elle allait venir le plus vite possible, elle raccrochait quand Jack retournait dans le salon._

_-Un problème ?_

_-L'agent Booth veut encore me voir. Je suis désolé, je me dépêche et je reviens._

_-Je viens avec toi, j'appelé la nounou et on y va ensemble et pas de discussion, tu es ma femme alors tes problèmes sont aussi les miens._

_-Ok, ok. De toute façon, tu vas faire comme tu veux._

_-Bien sûr, c'est ma marque de fabrique, vas te préparer et je joins Marie pour qu'elle s'occupe de nos deux diables._

_-J'y vais._

* * *

**Petit moment entre nos deux militaires.**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Ne possède pas Bones ou Stargate SG1**

**Le protecteur de Sam enfin découvert.**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

_Booth n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour voir débarquer Samantha Carter accompagné de son mari._

_-Agent Booth, cela commence à devenir une habitude._

_-Désolé, colonel mais nous avons trouvé dans les affaires de monsieur Shanadan, quelque chose que nous pensons qui vous appartient._

_-Ceci._

_-C'est un écrou venant de la colonne de direction d'une Ford mustang cabriolet de 1965, que faisait-il avec lui ?_

_-Nous pensons qu'il avait échangé cet écrou avec un autre._

_-Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi le voleur a eu un accident ?_

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Je possédais une Ford mustang cabriolet de 1965 qu'on m'a volé il y a environ 4 ans et le voleur a eu un accident mortel, il s'est déporté sur la voie inverse._

_-Il serait probable cependant nous avons trouvé un deuxième qui ne vient pas de la même voiture, avez-vous une idée de sa provenance ? fit Booth en montrant celui-ci._

_-Euh… Cela provient de la colonne de direction d'une Volkswagen Karmann Ghia Cabriolet de 1972, commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter._

_-Sam !_

_-Je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui possédait une telle voiture et elle a été victime d'un tragique accident quelques temps avant la disparition de Pete._

_-Tu veux parler de Bale._

_-Pouvons-nous avoir une explication, s'il vous plait ?_

_-Le capitaine Andrew Bale travaillait avec nous quand il a eu un tragique accident avec sa famille, il s'était déporté sur la voie contraire._

_-Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à lui ?_

_-Le capitaine était l'un des premiers à intervenir quand Pete a fracturé ma maison pour la première fois. Il avait été très concerné, sa sœur était morte des suites d'un harcèlement et je pense qu'il s'était mis à enquêter sur lui. Je me souviens qu'il m'avait appelé la veille de son accident pour me dire qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose._

_-C'était peut-être le sabotage de votre voiture et Shanadan l'à découvert et il s'en débarrasser._

_-Je peux vous faire parvenir le rapport comme ça vous pouvez voir s'il y a eu un sabotage._

_-Vous pouvez le faire ? demanda Sam._

_-Bien sûr, cela ne devrait poser aucun problème._

_-Et bien faites-le, la police avait déclaré que le capitaine était responsable de l'accident. Si vous pouvez l'innocenter, cela serait formidable_

_-Nous commençons immédiatement._

_-Nous allons attendre._

* * *

**Ce chapitre est l'explication du titre. Et aussi avoir Shanadan comme un personnage mauvais.**

**Je ne voulais pas d'un personnage qu'on connait comme meurtrier.**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Ne possède pas Bones ou Stargate SG1**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

_Caroline avait réussi à se procurer le dossier du carambolage, plus d'une vingtaine de véhicules avaient été impliqués avec un bilan assez lourd, sept morts et dix blessés graves. La police avait conclu que la faute revenait au capitaine Bale, ils avaient trouvés une bouteille d'alcool sur lui, pour eux il avait bu au moment de l'accident. Le corps qui avait été identifié comme celui de capitaine avait été incinéré mais les policiers avaient pris un nombre impressionnant de photos qui avaient conservés tout comme les rapports et certains éléments provenant du carambolage. Cela faisait à peine un quart d'heure que les boites de preuves étaient arrivées quand Bones s'exclama._

_-Ils se sont trompés !_

_-Bones !_

_-Docteur Brennan !_

_-L'accident a été très grave, la grande majorité des corps ont été brule au-delà de la reconnaissance par l'explosion du camion-citerne. Et pour ne pas perdre du temps, ils n'ont pas procéder à des reconnaissances génétiques mais ils se sont basés uniquement sur la description physique et sur leur emplacement sur les lieux._

_-Et alors ?_

_-J'ai regardé les photos du corps identifié comme Bale, c'est l'une des plus gravement brulés, les os sont apparents à plusieurs endroits cependant je peux vous affirmer que ce n'est pas le capitaine Bale._

_-Etes-vous sur ?_

_-Absolument, d'après le dossier médical du capitaine, il s'est cassé le bras droit à trois reprises et en regardant les photos on voit que celui-ci est intact, il n'a jamais été fracturé._

_-Mais alors qui est cet homme ?_

_-Aucune idée, nous devons regarder le reste des dossiers, Angela pourrais-tu faire une reconstitution ? Il y a plusieurs personnes qui correspondent à la description physique du capitaine._

_-En attendant, général j'aurais besoin du dossier du capitaine, s'il est comme même mort cela peut-être quelqu'un de son entourage qui aurait découvert la vérité et voulu se venger._

_-Je vais vous l'apporter. Sam tu viens ?_

_-Je dois aller à la maison, répondit Sam qui s'était éloigné pour répondre à son téléphone, Marie n'arrive pas à contrôler Grâce qui s'est enfermé dans une pièce._

_-Elle a hérité de ta grande intelligence._

_-Mais elle a malheureusement aussi hérité de ton tempérament._

_-Je peux vous y conduire, cela leur laisse le temps de faire leur travail._

_-Merci, agent Booth._

_Le trajet fut assez silencieux, les deux ne semblaient pas avoir grand-chose à se dire, Sam pensait que Booth aurait beaucoup en commun avec son mari. Elle eut un soudain sourire qui attira l'attention de son chauffeur._

_-Quelque chose de drôle, colonel._

_-En fait je viens de remarquer à quel point le docteur Brennan et vous ressembler à Jack et moi._

_-Ah bon ! Je ne vois pas._

_-Le docteur Brennan et moi-même sommes deux scientifiques, nous nous basons sur des faits pour nos conclusions alors que Jack et vous posséder plutôt une intelligence intuitive, vous vous reposer sur vos émotions et vos intuitions._

_-Vous avez raison, je ne l'avais pas vu. Nous y sommes._

_-Merci pour la ballade, agent Booth._

_-De rien._

_Il la regarda jusqu'à qu'elle soit chez elle peut-il reprit le chemin vers le Jefferson, les fouines auraient surement fini à son retour._

* * *

**Avis, s'il vous plait!**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Ne possède pas Bones ou Stargate SG1**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

_Bones l'attendait à son retour._

_-Il est vivant !_

_-Tu es sur ?_

_-Oui, chaque mort, à part le présumé Bale, a été parfaitement identifié mais en examinant les survivant j'ai trouvé un homme qui correspond à sa description._

_-Pourquoi il n'a rien dit ?_

_-Parce qu'il était amnésique, il a été identifié comme Jake Polak, il avait subi de graves brulures au visage, aux bras et au torse et un important traumatisme crânien. On l'a identifié à cause d'une veste qu'il avait avec lui._

_-Comment ont-ils pu faire une telle erreur ?_

_-Il ressemblait à Jake Polak, avait ses papiers dans la veste et il se trouvait à cote de la moto appartenant à Jake Polak. La simulation d'Angela a montré qu'il a été éjecté près de la moto de celui-ci qui ne devait qu'être que légèrement blessé. Le vrai Jake Polak était secouriste, il est logique de penser qu'il a mis sa veste sur le capitaine peut-être pour le protéger et il a commencé à porter secours aux autres victimes. D'après les rapports, les deux enfants Bale ont été retrouvés à l'extérieur de la voiture, on a retrouvé la porte du passager avant ouverte, il tenté surement de sortir la femme du capitaine quand cela à exploser._

_-Ok, je vais essayer de le retrouver, il a probablement retrouvé la mémoire et a compris ce qu'avait fait Shanadan, et il a voulu se venger._

_-Il y a des chances, on sait que le meurtrier est soigné pour des brulures et vu l'étendue de ses blessures au moment de l'accident, il doit toujours être en traitement._

_-Je vais me renseigner sur ce qu'il est devenu après l'hôpital, prévenez-moi quand le général revient._

_Booth avait réussi à apprendre que Bale avait disparu de chez les Polak juste après avoir été libérer de l'hôpital. Il avait dû leur dire qu'il y avait eu une erreur et que leur fils était en réalité mort dans l'accident. Etonnamment cela les soulagé, ils comprenaient maintenant les réactions de l'homme même s'il était amnésique, ses manières ne ressemblaient pas à celle de leur fils. Il retourna au bureau pour constater que le général n'était toujours pas revenu, il en profita pour demander son avis à Sweets._

_-Il souffre probablement de la culpabilité du survivant, d'après les rapports de l'accident seul son fils a survécu et encore pas indemne. De plus, étant déclaré responsable de l'accident, son assurance a refusé de payer alors que son fils a une maladie qui demande des soins importants. Je pense aussi qu'il n'est pas revenu à cause de son état, il serait surement devenu une charge pour ses parents comme son fils et ils n'ont pas les moyens._

_Il allait continuer à parler quand un agent de sécurité arriva en disant que le général était de retour, Booth se dépêcha de le faire venir._

_-General._

_-Agent Booth voilà votre dossier._

_-Merci, dit-il en commençant à l'étudier, il n'y a pas grand-chose._

_-Beaucoup de chose classé, j'ai contacté ses parents, ils m'ont dit qu'ils recevaient régulièrement de l'argent mais il ignore sa provenance. J'ai…, dit-il avant d'être interrompu par une alarme sur son téléphone qui semblait le tendre, je dois y aller._

_-Que se passe-t-il ? Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?_

_-Cette alarme vient de ma maison, il doit y avoir un problème, il faut vraiment que j'y aille._

_-Je vais vous conduire, ne discutez pas avec moi général. Bones tu reste ici, ce n'est pas négociable._

_-Dépêchons-nous._

* * *

**Tiens encore un problème, espérons que ce n'est de rien de grave.**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Ne possède pas Bones ou Stargate SG1**

**Voilà le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue.**

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

_Ils eurent beaucoup de chance de ne pas avoir d'accident vu la vitesse à laquelle Booth roulait mais ils furent chez les O'Neill en un temps record en même temps qu'un bataillon de militaires. Le général se précipita dans la maison pour trouver sa femme en détresse sur le canapé du salon._

_-Je me suis encore fait avoir._

_-Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont les enfants ?_

_-Ils ont utilisé l'un des enfants des voisins, je n'ai rien pu faire sinon ils l'auraient tué, ils ont emmené les enfants. Jack, l'un des hommes m'a donné un message, c'était Bale, il m'a dit qu'il allait les protéger et je crois qu'il a essayé de me dire où ils allaient se planquer mais je n'ai pas tout compris._

_-Qu'a-t-il dit ?_

_-De recherché dans son passé mais la planque doit être ici et je sais qu'il n'est jamais venu ou habité dans la région._

_-On peut peut-être regarder dans son dossier, il peut y avoir quelque chose._

_-le dossier est resté au Jefferson._

_-Allons-y. Suivez nous ! fit le général ses hommes._

_Les records de vitesse furent encore battus, une fois là-bas tout le monde se mit à étudier le dossier du capitaine sans trouver quoi que ce soit. C'est Hodgins qui trouva quelque chose qui pourrait être intéressant, il reconnut le nom de jeune fille de la femme du capitaine, elle venait d'une vieille famille de Washington. Il trouva que la famille Bale avait dû vendre leurs parts de la maison pour pourvoir aux soins de leur fils aux autres membres de la famille de madame. Il leur dit aussi que la famille était en Europe et que la maison était assez isolée pour qu'on ne sache pas que quelqu'un y était. Une opération fut rapidement monté, Booth et Brennan insistèrent pour venir, les O'Neill leurs dirent oui mais ils allaient devoir suivre les ordres à la lettre. Hodgins avait raison quand il disait que la maison était isolé, la verdure entouré tant la maison qu'on ne voyait rien. L'assaut fut rapidement lancé, les militaires étaient parfaitement coordonnés, les ravisseurs furent rapidement maitrisé mais ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé ni les enfants ni le capitaine Bale. Alors que le colonel Carter allait descendre vers le sous-sol, Booth remarqua un mouvement, il semblait qu'un des hommes avait réussi à échapper à la capture. Il voulut se précipiter ou lui crié de faire attention mais il n'eut pas le temps, l'homme avait déjà tiré, il n'hésita pas et lui tira immédiatement dessus. Il regarda vers le colonel pour voir que quelqu'un c'était interposé, en regardant de plus près, il se rendit compte que ce n'était un membre de l'équipe d'assaut. En voyant le visage défiguré par les brulures, il comprit qu'il avait devant lui, le capitaine Bale, celui-ci avait pris la balle destiner au colonel et vu la blessure, il n'allait pas survivre. Le colonel essaya de le rassurer alors qu'il avait du mal à respirer._

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas capitaine, les secours arrivent._

_-Cela ne sert à rien, madame, je sais que je vais mourir, j'ai fait la paix avec ce qui s'est passé._

_-Je suis tellement désolé._

_-Ce n'est pas votre faute, madame, j'aurai dû être plus prudent mais vous me rappeliez tellement ma sœur que je me suis précipité sans prendre garde. Les enfants sont dans le coffre-fort qui se trouve au sous-sol, le code est la date d'arrivée de la famille de ma femme dans le pays, le 20 avril 1756, j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils les laissent tranquilles._

_-Capitaine, à propos…_

_-J'ai tué Pete Shanadan, juste après avoir retrouvé la mémoire sauf celle des jours précèdent l'accident, je suis venu ici pour réfléchir. Cela faisait un bon mois que j'étais ici quand alors que je me baladais en ville, je vous ai vu puis lui qui vous suivez, c'est là que je me suis rappelé qu'il avait saboté votre voiture et qu'il aurait pu le faire avec la mienne. J'étais en colère, une fois qu'il fur seul, je l'ai assommé. Au début, je voulais lui faire avouer ce qu'il avait fait mais il a commencé à dire des choses affreuses et j'ai perdu les pédales. Quand j'ai repris pied, il était mort, je l'ai mis dans une malle puis je l'ai congelé et quand j'ai sur que la famille de ma femme revenait, j'ai abandonné son corps dans un entrepôt._

_-Je vais devoir vous arrêter._


	17. Chapitre 17

**Ne possède pas Bones ou Stargate SG1**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Toutes les preuves pour le meurtre était là, il leurs avait tout dit avant qu'il ne fut conduit à l'hôpital. Les enfants avaient été retrouvés sans aucune blessure et pas particulièrement traumatisés. Il leur dit que c'était lui qui envoyait de l'argent à sa famille en vendant des objets de la maison et en faisant certaines choses illégales. Les médecins ont déclarés qu'il allait mourir, il n'avait aucune chance de survie, il avait demandé s'il pouvait parler aux O'Neill. Au début, il les félicita pour leur mariage et leurs enfants, puis il demanda des nouvelles du boulot et de ses anciens collègues. La conversation était étrange pour Booth et Brennan, avec pleins de codes, de sens caché, qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Il leur avoua ensuite comment il avait su pour la tentative d'enlèvement, il ne pouvait pas vendre autant de chose dans la maison sans que cela ne se remarqua alors il était devenu un homme de main. Tout l'argent avait été mis sur un compte pour son fils mais c'est comme ça qu'il était tombé sur cette cellule et en apprenant ce qu'ils voulaient faire, il a décidé de se faire embaucher pour le faire capoter. Enfin, il aborda le sujet qui lui tenait le plus à cœur mais qui était aussi le plus douloureux, sa famille. Il leur avait dit qu'ils ne devaient être prévenus qu'après sa mort, il ne voulait pas que ses parents ou son fils ne le voyait dans cet état, il avait des lettres qui ne devaient être remis qu'après son décès. Ils acceptèrent à contrecœur. Il voulait qu'on lave sa mémoire et que l'avenir de son fils soit assuré, le fait qu'ils avaient prouvé qu'il n'était pas responsable de l'accident devrait faire que l'assurance paye. Jack et Sam promirent de faire en sorte que l'avenir du jeune Alexis soit assuré, Jack promit en plus qu'il allait s'assurer que la pension du par l'arme serait versé à ses parents pour les soins du garçon. Le capitaine Bale mourut même pas une heure après leurs départs._

_Ils retournèrent au bureau du FBI pour finaliser le tout, pendant le trajet Booth tenta de poser des questions au couple de militaires. En effet pendant l'assaut, il avait remarqué ainsi que Brennan, l'utilisation d'armes à décharge électrique qui lui était inconnu. Il les vit se tendre avant que le colonel explique qu'il s'agissait de prototype qui n'était disponible que dans leurs services et que les hommes, qui avaient enlevés les enfants, avaient réussis à s'en procurer auprès de traitres. Ils travaillaient pour certains milieux qui voulaient utilisés de la nouvelle technologie même si elles n'étaient entièrement fiables. Alors que le couple partait après avoir fait leur déposition, la famille de Shanadan était arrivée et avait beaucoup de mal à réaliser que d'un leur fils était mort et de deux qu'il était responsable de la mort d'au moins huit personnes. Booth se détourna des O'Neill et se dirigea vers les Shanadan en se disant que cela n'allait pas être facile mais la justice avait eu lieu si ce n'est pas de la façon dont il aurait voulu._

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini. J'espère que vous avez appréciez.**


End file.
